Medio metro
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: ¿Cómo es Kageyama de novio? A veces te preguntaban, pero ni tu lo sabías siendo su novia, pero es que siempre ponía esa incomoda distancia entre ustedes, ¿por qué lo hacía? La verdad es que la razón es más simple de lo que parece. PersonajexLector.


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Medio metro**_

—Apuesto a que hace esa tenebrosa mirada que tiene, frunce el ceño y le grita: "¡¿Qué demonios fue ese beso?! ¡Estaba en el ángulo incorrecto!" —se burló Nishinoya-senpai.

—Y de seguro cuando la toma de la mano debe de ser más o menos así: "¡No es lo suficientemente firme! ¡Además te sudan las manos!" —que Tanaka-senpai tampoco se quedaba atrás.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen de hacer tonterías y pónganse a entrenar! —y que a veces Sawamura-senpai era tu salvación.

—Tranquilízate Daichi, además, no me digas que no te da curiosidad...

—¿Tú también Suga? —se quejó el capitán.

—Es que solo imagínalo: "¡¿Qué clase de abrazo fue ese?! ¡Deberías rodear mi cintura por completo! ¡¿Acaso no lo sabes?!"

Sawamura-senpai suspiró y sonrió de lado, Azumane-senpai dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona mientras Ennoshita-senpai y los demás hacían comentarios similares entre ellos.

Y es que desde que empezaste a salir con el armador de Karasuno no la tenías tranquila ni de chiste. Aún fue un milagro que te pidiera salir viniendo de Kageyama Tobio, "el rey de la cancha" egoísta y exigente, de hecho, ni tu misma te explicas el porque.

Pero precisamente, su fama era la que no los dejaba en paz, él solía hacer comentarios hirientes a sus compañeros de equipo por no ser lo suficientemente buenos como para seguirle el paso y debido a eso ahora a los senpais les parece divertido imaginar a Kageyama con esa actitud en una relación de pareja...

—Yo creo que Kageyama-kun intenta ser amable pero termina mostrándole su tétrica cara. Me sorprende que esa chica aún no haya salido corriendo del miedo —comentó Hinata.

—Me tiene impactado —apoyó Tsukishima— ya debería de estar contento con que le dijera que si —Yamaguchi solo asentía repetidamente ante la opinión de él más alto.

Pero no estabas tan segura de eso porque de hecho, era Kageyama él que salía corriendo, la verdad es que ninguno de sus comentarios se le acercaban un poco a como era Tobio en una relación, para ser sinceros, nunca te había tomado de la mano ni abrazado y que decir de besarte, hasta ahora su relación solo parecía una amista cercana pues el mayor avance que habían hecho era que él te acompañara a casa a una distancia de medio metro.

Sí, eso era, ni tu sabías como era tener a Kageyama Tobio como novio, siendo su novia. Por supuesto que no estabas de acuerdo con eso y habías decidido tomar la iniciativa a veces pero siempre que intentabas tomar su mano el se ponía épicamente rojo hasta los oídos, hacía varias reverencias para disculparse y se iba corriendo de inmediato. Incluso habías pensado que él estaba dudando en salir contigo.

Ese día te había invitado a verlo entrenar, algo no muy normal en él pues nunca quería tener "distracciones", empero habías llegado demasiado temprano y él aun no llegaba además de negarte rotundamente a entrar tu sola con los demás miembros del club después de oír sus comentarios, así que solo te escondes detrás de la puerta.

—¿Por qué no has entrado? —te llamaron y te exaltaste un poco al creer que era alguien mas pero te relajaste de nuevo al ver a Kageyama acercarse a ti.

—Te estaba esperando —ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose mutuamente un rato. Entonces el comenzó a sonrojarse y giró su rostro avergonzado.

—Pues, vamos.

No muy convencida, asentiste.

—¡Llegas tarde Kageyama! —Sawamura-senpai se acercó a dónde estaban.

—Sí, lo siento —vaciló un poco— traje a una invitada, ¿puede quedarse?

Daichi te observó con detenimiento, analizándote de pies a cabeza, te pusiste muy nerviosa pero al final te sonrió.

—Seguro, que vaya con Kiyoko-san y Yachi-san para que te pueda ver bien —te guiñó el ojo y volvió a lo suyo.

—Bueno, entonces...Ya voy a entrenar...

—Bien.

Lo viste irse corriendo para empezar a calentar.

Al final, quedaste anonadada por él talento que tenía ese chico, que junto con Hinata, ambos eran increíbles que no evitaste animarle y festejarle de vez en cuando pero él ni si quiera se preocupaba por voltearte a ver. Estaba completamente concentrado en el partido de práctica que se había olvidado de tu presencia. Eso se sentía un poco mal.

Y después, volvieron a como siempre, lo esperaste hasta que acabará de cambiarse para que pudieran volver juntos. Así que estaba oscuro mientras volvían.

—Fe-felicidades por ganar el partido —intentaste iniciar la conversación mientras caminaban por el sendero siempre a medio metro de distancia.

—Sólo fue un partido de práctica entre los miembros del equipo, mejor felicítame cuándo gané las nacionales.

—¿Ah sí?

...Silencio...Y no cualquier silencio, si no, un silencio incomódo.

—¿Te-te divertiste? —entonces preguntó.

Te detuviste en seco un poco frustrada por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. Él se dio media vuelta para verte confundido.

—La verdad no —fuiste sincera— todo el tiempo me ignoraste y ni si quiera me mirabas, se que tenías que concentrarte pero al menos pudiste dedicarme un punto o algo —lo encaraste pero tuviste que subir la cara.

—¿Acaso te haría feliz que te dedicara un punto de un partido sin valor?

—No lo sé pero...—maldición, te había callado— A veces me preguntó, dime Tobio, ¿te gusto?

Su cara estaba roja pero tu ya no estabas mejor, quería desviar la mirada pero hiciste que se leyera en la tuya que no lo hiciera.

—¿P-por qué preguntas? —contestó.

—Es qué, no me das la mano, no me abrazas, no me besas y ni si quiera te acercas demasiado. Eso me confunde, se supone que somos novios.

Él pensó bastante, demasiado, sentías que saldría corriendo pero sin su permiso le sujetaste de la ropa para que no huyera.

—Yo...

—Tú...

Y más silencio, comenzaba a irritarte.

—No es que no me gustes, me gustas pero...

—¡No dejes las palabras al aire! —explotaste— ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes...?! —y tu lenguaje de niña linda y rosa se fue por la borda debido a su indecisión.

Kageyama se quedó quieto, impactado por tu rudeza y por oírte hablar así. Luego te arrepentiste, porque te mostró esa cara de demonio de la que todo el equipo de volley teme. Bueno y no era para menos, después de todo, dudaste de su masculinidad.

—Tú... ¡¿Crees que no me atraes?! ¡Precisamente por eso no me acercaba! —vociferó— Sí podías hablar así, ¡me lo hubieras dicho antes! Estaba conteniéndome porque creí que eras una niñita de casa y no quería asustarte.

Te quedase con cara de ":v" cuando te dijo eso, ¿solo se contenía, porque pensaba que eras una santa?

Estallaste en risas.

—¡N-no te rías! —exigió aún con su mirada de rey pero muy avergonzado.

—¡Lo siento pero...! —no podías contenerte, es que eso era el colmo.

—Entonces, si te beso, o si te tomo de la mano y te abrazo, ¿no te asustarás?, ¿no hay necesidad de contenerme y salir corriendo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Entonces, con la rudeza de todo un macho, te sujetó de la solapa de tu uniforme y pegó sus labios contra los suyos con la decisión que anhelabas desde hace mucho y de la que te habías enamorado.

Cuando finalmente te soltó, le sonreíste, él estaba agitado con la respiración errónea, podías jurar que estaba nervioso.

—¡¿Co-cómo estuvo ese beso?! —exigió saber— ¡¿Fue muy apresurado, muy malo, tengo mal aliento?! ¡Sí necesitas decir algo, dímelo por favor, no te contengas!

Sonreíste, porque no te insultó por no seguirle el paso, más bien te interrogó para mejorar, como si estuviera entrenando sus levantadas.

Definitivamente los senpais deberían saber que así cómo Kageyama cambió en la cancha, también lo hizo cómo persona, pero de todas formas no importaba mucho, te acabas de dar cuenta de que en realidad, el Kageyama jugador de volley no era muy distinto al Kageyama novio, así que da igual.

—Fue perfecto —le hiciste un dulce mimo en la mejilla antes de tomar su mano y continuar con su camino.

Contenta, porque ya no existía ese maldito medio metro que los distanciaba.

 _Fin._

Nota final: ¡Hola! Ya volví y esta vez con uno del sexy Kageyama, siento que me salió Ooc pero quería a un Kageyama siendo tímido e inseguro pero creo que al final el Kageyama normal me mata más de amor.

¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
